


I Still Dream For You

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [55]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (at least it's mild in my standards), (this is sad), Alternate Universe - Pianist, M/M, Mild Smut, Pianist! Michael, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael is the best pianist Australia ever produced. He started holding concerts at the young age of fourteen. Not long after, he was discovered and things went positively for the pianist.It was at one of the many concerts where Michael met the love of his life.Or,(the tags say everything y'all need to know)





	I Still Dream For You

**Author's Note:**

> Um, March gets me super sad so...

“Princess,” Michael groans since there’s a warm wetness around his dick, and that’s why he’s even awake. “Morning to you too.”

“Hi,” Luke pulls away just to say that and goes back to business.

Michael can’t believe his dick is betraying him like this. He’s already rock-hard. Luke moans around his cock, sending vibrations. It doesn’t take too long before he gushes down Luke’s throat.

“Mm…” Luke giggles, crawling up to straddle Michael’s lap. “That was nice…”

“You know I have a concert tonight… I wanted to sleep in…” Michael whines.

“Hush,” Luke taps Michael’s nose as he lays his head on top of Michael’s erratically beating heart. “You love morning blows before your concerts.”

“Who told you that?” Michael chuckles, carding his fingers through Luke’s curls.

“I _know_ so.”

♯♯♯

Michael is the best pianist Australia ever produced. He started holding concerts at the young age of fourteen. Not long after, he was discovered and things went positively for the pianist.

It was at one of the many concerts where Michael met the love of his life.

“Hi,” Luke was seventeen, freshly out of secondary school, while Michael was nineteen, having chosen to go to a music specialising institute of suffering at a university.

“Hello,” Michael smiled at the blushing blond, who had a bouquet of yellow lilies.

“I’m surprised you deigned to stay after your concert,” Luke blushed more, which made him look even cuter in Michael’s opinion.

“Had I not, I wouldn’t get to meet people who are aspiring to become a musician,” Michael chuckled, taking the bouquet from Luke. “What’s your name?”

“L-Luke,” Luke stuttered then. “My parents like classical music, and they took me to your concert in Perth last year… I begged them to take me again tonight when I heard you were coming back.”

“Do you play an instrument, Luke?” Michael arched an eyebrow.

“I, um, I don’t play any classical instrument…” Luke blushed even harder, if that were possible.

“You are a musician if you play any instrument. You’re a musician if you sing. You’re a musician if you do both,” Michael grinned encouragingly.

“Guitar, I play the guitar.”

“Would you ever strum for me?”

Michael gave Luke his phone number that night, a rare feature. Not even a full hour later, he got a text from the blond.

Unfortunate for both of them, Michael had to fly to Europe next day.

It was not for another full month before Michael got to see the blond beauty again. Now that he thinks about it, he thinks Calum was behind how Luke was at the aeroport, waiting for him.

“Hi,” Luke’s cheeks were smeared red from the blushing.

“Hi, Luke,” Michael ruffled Luke’s hair. It was definitely longer than the last time he saw the blond, and it was starting to curl.

“Do you want me to strum for you today?”

 

In the retrospect, Michael worded himself poorly.

“An acoustic guitar,” Michael mused when he got inside Luke’s flat. The blond quickly explained that he shared this with his best friend, who was currently out on a date.

(Michael found out the hard way that the best friend of Luke turned out to be _his_ best friend’s boyfriend when he went over to Calum’s a week later and found the pair in… unpromising position.)

“15th birthday gift from my brothers,” Luke said fondly. “Well, it was mostly Ben’s gift for me. I think Jack pitched in, like, $50.”

Luke plucked at the strings to see if they were in tune, and once he was done, he started playing _Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran. Michael was never good at subtlety so by the end of the song when Luke leaned in, he forgot how to breathe.

“Luke…” Michael whispered once he remembered how to breathe.

Luke always was a bold one. He closed the gap between their lips and kissed Michael.

Michael kissed back.

♯♯♯

“Calum wants us to come over to his house,” Luke mentions idly, his legs bend and swinging as he watches Michael choose between three suits.

“You mean he wants us to come over to his house he shares with Ashton when they’re resting in between their rounds so we’re less scarred,” Michael corrects his boyfriend, not looking at the curly haired angel as he picks up the middle one.

“That too,” Luke is smirking, Michael is sure of that. “But Calum says that it’s important and it’s also vital that we come over _now_ when Ashton isn’t home.”

 

Ten minutes and a promise of another blowjob later, Michael begrudgingly drives over to Calum’s house with Luke. He doesn’t hesitate before fishing out the spare key Calum gave him to open the door.

“Oh my God, Michael, I’m so glad you’re here!” Calum practically screeches. “Oh God, I swear I didn’t mean to do it. I was drunk, and I got dared, so like, holy shit.”

“Calum, what the fuck did you do?”

Michael feels chills going down his spine when he feels something slithering up his leg.

“Calum!” Michael yells, not sure how to detach a snake from his leg without losing the said leg. “What the fuck?”

“They dared me to get a kitten, but you know Ashton is allergic to cats! So they told me to buy a snake instead…”

“Well, I don’t know—”

“Hey, babe, I got that new dildo you asked—what is Michael doing here and why is there a snake?” Ashton’s voice resonates in the house.

 

Michael and Luke left the house the minute Ashton said something about ‘daddy’s gonna punish you for misbehaving’. Michael went back to his outfit-choosing.

“Michael, for fuck’s sake, all those three suits look exactly the same,” Luke pitches in his thoughts as Michael tries to pick which one is best between the middle one and the right one.

“There’re slight differences!” Michael protests, inspecting the middle one closely. “And the differences matter!”

“What if I helped you choose?” Luke’s voice is right behind him, and Michael doesn’t have to turn around to see that the lanky blond is standing barely an inch away from him. “I can _definitely_ help you choose.”

“You’re only going to—Luke, what are you doing?”

Luke looks up into Michael’s eyes, already having undone Michael’s trackies. Michael isn’t a fan of Luke’s magical touches, especially when they can get him from flaccid to rock-hard in mere seconds. He doesn’t fight it when Luke’s nose nuzzles against his cock. Why he never wears underwear is a habit he should get rid of.

“Go with the middle one,” Luke suggests in between the kisses he places alongside the length of Michael’s hard cock.

“But—”

Michael’s protest dies when Luke deepthroats him from the get-go. One of Luke’s many talents is how he can make Michael to comply just with the simplest things, like swallowing around his dick. The curly blond hums around his mouthful, making Michael grunt low. His boyfriend looks up to him expectantly, and Michael gets the hint, slowly starting to thrust into the blond’s mouth. He soon sets up a pace, fucking Luke’s mouth at a controlled pace.

“Fuck, princess, your mouth feels so fucking incredible,” Michael rasps out.

Luke pulls back and sticks his tongue out. Michael jerks himself over Luke’s tongue until he releases all over the blond twink’s face.

“So… the middle one?” Luke prods innocently, Michael’s cum on his cute nose.

♯♯♯

Michael’s first date with Luke will always be memorable.

“Hi,” Luke was wearing a Rolling Stone shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans that day.

“Hello,” Michael kissed the top of Luke’s head. “Ready for our date?”

“I can’t believe you asked me out on a date,” Luke giggled.

“How could I not? You’re the prettiest princess I know,” Michael opened and held the car door open for his date.

“Um, can I hook my phone to your radio so we can listen to my playlist?” Luke asked shyly once Michael gets out of the car park.

Michael chuckled low when _American Idiot_ by Green Day came on.

 

“I was half-afraid you’d take me to a nude beach,” Luke joked when they got out of Michael’s car and started walking towards the harbour.

“I always found the sunsets at the harbour the most beautiful things in the world,” Michael started walking along the pathway.

“Do you still find them beautiful?” Luke asked.

“Yes, but their beauty doesn’t compare to yours,” Michael replied, stopping to hold Luke’s hands in his as they gazed into each other eyes.

“I disagree,” Luke whispered, their lips brushing just as the sun started to sink below the horizon.

“Why’s that?”

“Your beauty is ethereal, for more than mine,” Luke replied, their lips pressed together.

♯♯♯

After cleaning themselves up, Michael gets changed into the _middle_ suit. He plays his pieces at the concert. He gets roses thrown onto the stage. He bows and the curtain falls down.

“Incredible as always,” Luke giggles, pecking Michael’s nose. “It’s a bit late but do you still wanna go have dinner? Calum said he’ll join us with Ashton.”

“Last time we double tagged, they had sex in the restaurant toilets. Which we walked in on,” Michael reminds his boyfriend fondly.

 

They end up inviting Calum and Ashton to their late dinner. Michael does not want to know why Calum looks so tired and dishevelled.

“Nice concert as always! I thought you were gonna pop—”

“Let’s get some drinks!” Michael interrupts Calum, giving his best friend _a look_.

 

Michael is cutting Luke’s steak into pieces and feeding it to his boyfriend, who just smiles at him. Ashton doesn’t complain this time since he’s busy feeding Calum some of his pasta.

“Michael, can I talk to you for a bit?” Ashton asks once they’re both done feeding their boyfriends.

 

“What is it?” Michael presses when they get inside the toilets.

♯♯♯

Michael’s first time with Luke was truly wonderful to have.

“We don’t have to, you know,” Michael pressed a kiss to Luke’s temple, pausing their make out session.

“I want to,” Luke reaffirmed, nuzzling their noses together.

Already naked and hard, Michael tried his hardest to grab for the lube whilst making out with Luke. He succeeded and slicked his fingers with the substance before pressing a finger in. Luke made a cute little whimper.

“I’m ready—fuck, I’m gonna come!” Luke panted against Michael’s neck, and Michael just chuckled, three of his fingertips prodding against Luke’s prostate until the aftershocks of the curly blond’s climax were over.

“I love you, Mikey,” Luke whispered as he sank down on Michael’s cock.

It was slow and passionate, everything Michael could ask for.

“I love you too, princess,” Michael whispers to a post-coital sleepy-looking Luke.

♯♯♯

“I’m sorry…” Luke is in tears. “I didn’t mean to tell anyone, but Ashton read the files I got and—”

“I’m not mad, baby, shh…” Michael wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “How long do you have left?”

“They said I won’t see the New Year…”

♯♯♯

“Hey, Luke, I’m not fine at all. Tonight was the first time I performed a piece I composed myself. I called it _La Serenade du Ciel de Nuit_. I know how much you loved the night sky. Calum and Ashton got married. They’re in Cuba now. I’m dog-sitting their blonde Lab. I know you’d have loved to have a dog. We never got the chance. I’ll see you next month,” Michael smiles through his smile as he lays down the original copy of _La Serenade due Ciel de Nuit_.

_Luke Robert Clifford  
July 16 th 1996 – November 4th 2022_

_A loving best friend and husband_


End file.
